Nadie es como tú Naruto Yaoi
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: "Nadie es como tú..." ¿Han pensado eso de alguien? Tal vez se vean reflejados en Naruto, al leerlo, o escuchen a su conciencia en Kakashi...


" **Nadie es como tú…"**

 _Nadie es como tú…  
Nadie se compara a ti…  
Nadie será jamás tú…_

Tras la batalla con Pain, un recuperado Naruto, sale del hospital, tras haber hablado con Hyuga Hinata, sobre lo que ella le expresó al calor de la pelea. Pero, más allá de agradado por, decepcionado de si mismo, el chico, camina por los pasillos rumbo a irse, cuando, topa con la habitación de su sensei. Y no puede no entrar para saber cómo está…

Al entrar, el chico ve a su sensei, en su cama, sentado leyendo el Icha-Icha Paradise, de solo playera negra, y, serio, junto a la ventana llena de ocaso.

-Kakashi-sensei, Konnichi wa… Solo vengo, a despedirme, ya me dieron de alta. ¿Cómo está?

-Bien, bien, gracias por venir Naruto. Ahora, solo descansa mucho- le expresa el peligris, dulce y mirando la tristeza que, su rubio pupilo no sabe callar.

-Eso haré, y…

-Y, ¿porqué no te sientas un momento y me dices que te sucede?.

-¿Eh? No nada, es solo el cansancio, si, es eso, jeje- replica el chico, fingiendo su estado anímico. Pero, al solo mirarlo fijamente el del Sharingan a los ojos, no puede no sentarse a su izquierda, para, hablarle desde sus dentros-. Lo siento…

-¿Porqué te disculpas? Mejor, dime que te pasa, por favor Naruto…

Triste, el chico aspira hondo, mirando solo las blancas sábanas, apenado ante la vista de su superior.

-Yo… Fui y hablé con Hinata, de lo que te conté que me dijo en la batalla… Pero, pero… Solo la herí con lo que le dije… Lo sé…

-¿Y por eso te sientes mal, no? Por no corresponder sus sentimientos- dice el del raikiri, en lo que es obvio.

-Si, es que, ella… Me duele por ella, pero, egoístamente, sobre todo, porque, al decírle que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos, comprendí algo…

El viento, jugando con las hojas maple fuera, hace las veces de pausa en el contar del ojiazul, quien, no puede continuar.

-¿Qué?

-Ella me dijo que si no podía amarla porque amaba a alguien más, y, y… No pude responderle… Ella me recuestionó si es que esa otra persona me amaba, y, tampoco pude responderle… Entonces, me dijo que, si le daba una oportunidad, ella podría suplir a esa persona, pero; pero…-las lágrimas caen de repente por las mejillas durazno del rubio, quien, ante el impacto de Hatake, solo puede acercársele, para, en el instante en que va a acogerle entre sus brazos, escucharle proferír…-. Pero, nadie podría ser él…

-Naruto…- susurra el sensei, y, lo aprieta fuerte a su pecho, como si así pudiese percibir su doloroso sentir.

En cada gota, Uzumaki deja que salga una parte de su corazón, un fragmento de recuerdo… Un desahogo que dura mucho rato…

-Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei, soy un imbécil…

-No tienes que decirte eso, está bien sacar tu dolor; llorar por lo que te hiere.

-Es que, él no merece que llore por su causa, pero, me duele y mucho…

-Lo sé…

Reincorporándose a sentarse en la cama, Naruto agrega a su profesor.

-Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque él fuera el que me hubiera dicho todo eso; o yo poderselo haber dicho, pero, a cambio hiero a alguien que si me puede amar en el seguir un amor que me desangra el corazón, que lastima mi alma y rompe mis sueños… Tal vez ni es amor y solo soy un usuratonkachi…

-¿Te crees que si no fuera amor, te dirías a ti mismo como él solía llamarte?- expone Hatake, dulce que conmueve al ojiazul.

-¿Dé que sirve que sea amor si es de uno y no de dos? Él ni siquiera sabe lo que siento, y, aún lo supiese, no me lo correspondería jamás. Si le pongo el nombre de obsesión, sonaré menos idiota y más bien, loco…-responde, sarcástico, agregando, con su dolor en su rostro de ángel-. Así, podría amarlo sin al resto herír, y, de paso, sin que a nadie le importe… Quizás en el medio de esa locura, sería feliz…

-¿Realmente te crees tus palabras?- reclama, enérgico, Kakashi.

-No, pero así evado la verdad.

-¿Te sirve, a quién amas, querer evadír?

-Solo le quisiera olvidar…

-¿Olvidar u amar? ¿Qué quieres hacer realmente con él, Naruto? ¿Lo odias o lo amas?-termina el peligris, impactando al rubio.

-No puedo odiarlo… Nunca ello he querido… Si olvidarlo… Pero no he podido… amarlo… Es lo único que siempre he hecho, querido y ha sido… Amar a Uchiha Sasuke…

-Naruto…- solo puede susurrar su sensei…

-No creía en eso del amor a primera vista, pero, desde que lo ví, supe que lo amaba. Lo que sentía al verlo, lo que fue en la vez primera de hacerlo, no se repitió con nadie más. No supe cuando y como, pero, un día, al estar a su lado, lo supe… Lo amaba sin fin… No quería sentír eso, porque era platónico e irreal; sabía que jamás me iba a corresponder, y de paso, solo iba a sufrír. Pero, no me importo ni lo hará… No me imagino vivír sin amarle un día… No me imagino en si sin un dia, con el sentimiento que tengo dentro por él, poder respirar…

-¿Aún a sabiendas de la realidad?- pregunta la conciencia que parece ser el alto.

-Aún así. Mirando sus ojos era feliz. Mirando su sonrisa, mi corazón podía sonreír. Solo deseaba que cuando me miraba, no tuviese un límite ese vivír. Sé que muchas le aman, y que jamás, aún fuese una, me escogería a mí, pero, con que supiese que estaba ahí, me era suficiente…

-Naruto, si solo abrieras tu corazón, quizás podrías hallar a alguien más…

-No podría… Porque siempre sabría que no es él, y, que no lo amaba demasiado, porque por eso me rendí estando con alguien más.

-Pero…

-Siempre imaginaría sus labios, y su mirar. Me heriría y heriría. No sería justo. No. Prefiero estár mil años solos, a, siquiera un día, pensar en fijarme en alguien más. ¿Crees que en el fondo, no me duele saber la realidad? Quisiera un dia poder tomar su mano; que me abrazara, pero… Él es tan hermoso, como un príncipe. No puedo concebir cual feliz sería a su lado. Y, estoy seguro que, si el pudiera leer mi corazón, se enamoraría de mí de manera inmediata. Por eso es que, aunque él no me ame, lo amaré yo por siempre…

-Eso…

-Porque, nadie es como él, como Uchiha Sasuke, la persona que amo…

En el silencio marcado por la noche, Kakashi acaricia los cabellitos de Naruto, quien continua llorando, para, conferirle en un color de dulzura.

-Quisiera poder decirte algo que no te hiciera llorar más, Naruto. Pero, jamás te podría decir que dejes de amar a aquella persona que ocupa tu dentro. Jamás. Porque sé que, no hay límite para un amor que es real, pese a que nunca te corresponda, y, te deje solo al final, en el destino inmerso a la soledad…

-Kakashi-sensei- interrumpe Naru-chan-. ¿Acaso usted…?

-Asi es… Pero, yo lo descubrí el dia que perdí a esa persona…-cuenta, triste, el Jounin-. Aquél por quién miro el futuro…

-Él, ¿Lo perdió porque se casó?

-No… Murió…

A Naruto se le encoje el corazón, y, Kakashi mira a la ventana, llorando, expresando…

-Sé que solo me lastimo al no querer olvidarlo, pero, me he decidido quedar solo, porque, igual a como dices, nadie es como él… No me importa que me critiquen, solo, que pueda amarlo a él… Y solo alguien como tú puede entenderlo…

Ambos se observan, bajo y por sobre la máscara, se sonríen ligeramente.

-Kakashi-sensei, gracias por entenderme, aunque esté en lo incorrecto…

-No me agradezcas, igual, yo me entrometí en tu sentír…-dice, apenado el peligris.

-¡Que va!-reprocha el pequeño-. Yo lamento, no haber notado nunca tu pesar…

-Descuida, la gente no tiene porque saber lo que te duele o no. Que sientes o no. Cuando te abres con alguien, es porque esa persona ha vivido lo que tú… Quisiera que no pasaras por lo que yo, pero, soy el menos indicado para decírtelo.-y, acariciando dulcemente su mejilla izquierda, Kakashi, agrega-. Asi que, naruto, siempre estaré para ti, ante tu sentimiento; siempre…

-Arigatou… Y yo igual, siempre, Kakashi-sensei-termina él, tomando la mano de su sensei con la suya zurda.

Ambos se observan, fijamente, y, en un susurro, tan cerca uno de otro, Kakashi, confiesa…

-¿Sabes? Hay personas que sabes podrían ser para ti… Si solo no amaras a esa otra persona tanto… pero como dices, nadie se le compara a la persona que amas, ¿verdad, Naruto?

-Eso creo, Kakashi-sensei…

Y, acercándose… Recuerdan que, es más grande su amor en el tiempo, de lo que, uno nuevo pudiera ser…

Naruto, así se marcha, por las frías y desiertas calles de Konoha, donde, a sus interior, se profiere algo que, no dejará de serle cierto, mientras mira el cielo…


End file.
